Let Me Rest in Peace
by Matthias Stormcrow
Summary: Takes ninety years after break-up scene in New Moon. Bella has a new family/Coven and a mate. They are performing a concert in Chicago, Illinois when Bella and company notice the Cullen's in the third row and they play a certain song. Told through Bella POV in the beginning and Edward's POV near the end.


(A/N: Matthias Stormcrow bringing you all a one-shot. I don't own Twilight just the plot and the Original Characters.)

**Let me Rest in Peace** By: Matthias Stormcrow

Summery: Takes ninety years after break-up scene in New Moon. Bella has a new family/Coven and a mate. They are performing a concert in Chicago, Illinois when Bella and company notice the Cullen's in the third row and they play a certain song. Told through Bella POV in the beginning and Edward's POV near the end.

(Bella POV)

Here I sit in a make-up chair while my make-up artist who is my coven sister Amelia does my make-up and hair. My name is Bella Ryder formally Isabella Marie Swan. I have dark brown hair and dark red eyes. No I don't wear contacts my eyes are that color because I am a Vampire. No, I'm not kidding you. I was turn ninety years ago. I am 109 years old the year is 2095. I live with my coven the Ryder family there are six of us: Me, my mate Zekyle Ryder, my sister-in-law Amelia Corvon-Ryder, her mate Aiden James Masters-Ryder, my brother in-law Eddie Park-Ryder and his mate Marle Ryder.

Zekyle, Zeke Ryder is the one who found my broken body on the highway outside of Seattle, Washington. I opened my eyes to tell him to end my suffering then boom, we locked eyes, and he threw my truck off my crushed legs and turned me on the spot. While I was turning he carried back to his home in Newark, New Jersey. Now your all probably asking how did he get from Seattle, Washington to Newark, New Jersey in three days the answer he is impossibly fast even for a Vampire. Nobody in our family is not even close to the speed he possesses. Zeke has short White Hair; dark red eyes he loves Leather Jackets and Harley Davidson Motorcycles. (A/N: He basically looks like James Marsters who played Spike in Buffy the Vampire slayer.) He was born in the summer of 1432 changed into a Vampire in the winter 1462.

Amelia Ryder born Amelia Corvon in London 1563 turned into a vampire 1583 has long black hair and a Blue streak through it, she loves building things and playing with our cars but never Zeke's bike that was an unwritten rule in the Family you do not mess with Zeke's Bike. Amelia took a while to warm up to me but she was never openly hostile unlike _some people_. Now we're pretty close she was the first to get me to open up about my past.

Then there is Aiden James call him AJ Ryder born Aiden James Masters born 1596 in Scotland. He has light brown hair and dark brown eyes and can be and more often then not very protective of me seeing as I am the baby Vamp of the family. You see before Zeke and I even started dating we ran it by AJ because I look to him like my older brother.

Then comes Eddie Ryder born Eddie Park in Boston, Massachusetts in 1819. Eddie is a carefree kind of guy ultimately knows there are times to be serious and times not to be. We wrestle frequently with little playful competitions, which always get the family laughing.

Lastly there's Marle Ryder she is Zeke's direct descendant. You see he had a son before he was turned the line carried all the way down through ages to 1901 when Marle was born and ended 1921 when Marle was turned into a Vampire by Zeke come to think of it Zeke turned all of us. Marle like Zeke has silver hair, which I guess, is a family trait.

So there you have a quick little run down of my new family. Do I miss Cullen's sometimes but my introductions to Vampires was mainly due to a _boy_ named Edward Cullen but without him I never would have met my Warrior/Protector/Lover/Mate Zeke so no I don't miss them I have plenty of _excitement_ in my life.

"Bella." Marle said finally getting my attention.

I looked at her.

"Yes Marle." I said.

"Zeke and the others are back from Hunting. Here they brought you a couple of bottles back." Marle said handing me a bottle of Blood.

I opened it and sniffed.

"AB Positive my favorite." I moaned then drank the blood.

"Your welcome. Now finish that bottle and get your outfit on. The others are doing the same show starts in thirty minutes." Amelia replied coming into the room draining her own bottle.

She walked away and I finished my Blood bottle then got dressed in my flowing green dress with a skirt that came about the knee I like these dresses because it allows me to dance while I am on stage. The top part of the dress is backless.

The door opened and in came Zeke.

"Do me up please babe?" I asked him and he nodded.

He came up behind me and started tying the strings while nibbling on my neck.

"Babe the show is on in about twenty minutes. Please we can do this after the show?" I asked.

He broke nibbling and stepped back. I was afraid I had offended him and whirled around.

"I'm sorry." I said suddenly.

He looked confused.

"What for?" He asked.

"For offending you. I'm so sorry." I added on.

"Babe you didn't offend me. I look forward to after the show." Zeke replied with a smirk.

I finished getting ready.

(Edward POV)

"What am I doing here Alice?" I asked my pixie sister.

Its true why am I surrounded by over seven thousand people when I could be at home staring at the things my beautiful Bella never found in her room. Now normally before we left Forks Jasper would have had trouble being around this many people but since we left Forks Jasper feeds every day and it helped him build up a tolerance.

"You're here because all of us wanted to go to this concert but we knew it was not a good idea to leave you here. Now suck it up." Alice replied with a smile.

I turned away from her and I could see people putting instruments on the stage and four Vampires came on the stage and much to my families shock these vampires had red eyes two males and two females…two mated pairs.

"What's up Chicago?" The Vampire said. "I want to thank you all for coming out today. My name is Zeke. I want all of to have a good time tonight."

"This song is called Rise Today." Zeke shouted out into the crowd.

The crowd shouted and the concert began.

"The wind is going cold

Have we lost our way to love?

Have we lost our hope to sorrow?

Feels like we're all alone

Going further from the drop and

There were no more heroes to follow

So what are we becoming?

Where did we go wrong?" Zeke sang

I looked over to see Alice and Jasper dancing in their spots in time with the music.

"Yeah oh yeah

I want to rise today

And change this world

Yeah oh yeah

I want to rise today

And change this world."

I see everybody dancing now except me damn you Jasper.

"The sun is beating down

Are we ever going change?

Can we stop the blood from running?

Our time is running out

Can we find a better way before

We're finally left with nothing

For every life that's taken

So much love is wasted."

"Yeah oh yeah

I want to rise today

And change this world

Yeah oh yeah

So won't you rise today?

And change this world Only love can set it right This world! If only peace will never die It seems to me that we got each other wrong Was the enemy just my brother all along"

"Yeah oh yeah

I want to rise today

And change this world

Yeah oh yeah

Oh won't you rise today

And change this world

Yeah oh yeah

I want to rise today

And change this world

Yeah oh yeah

Oh rise today

And change this world."

Zeke ran to the other vampires and started head banging then like those mutts in La Push do he howled.

"The next song is called Polyamorous." Zeke shouted.

"Lets go!

The day has come to an end

The sun is over my head

My Polyamorous friend

You got me in mess of trouble again."

He looked out into the crowd and started bouncing around like a jumping bean.

"So!

Just when you think that you're all right

I'm crawling out from the inside

I never hurt anyone!

I never listen at all!"

"They've come to get me again

The cloud is over my head

My Polyamorous friend

You got me in a mess of trouble again."

"So!

Just when you think that you're all right

I'm crawling out from the inside

I never hurt anyone!

I never listen at all!

Just stay away from the white light

I'd say your worst sides your best side

I never hurt any one!

I never listen at all!"

"Well how do you know?

Well do you know?

Well how do you know?

Well how do you know?"

"Just when you think that you're all right

I'm crawling out from the inside

I never hurt anyone!

I never listen at all!

Just stay away from the white light

I'd say your worst sides your best side

I never hurt any one!

I never listen at all!"

"Lets go!"

Everybody started clapping once again except me.

"The next song is called Falling and its sung by my lovely sister so give it for Marle." Zeke said

A female vampire came up to the mic and like the main singer had silver hair.

"1,2,3,4." Marle said softly.

The next song began the first singer now playing a Piano.

"Lied to

No one here

Hear the silence

The scent of fear." She sang.

"You start running

With mistrust and

Sceptical lies

Are you haunted?

I call out." She sang

"I'm counting on you

Falling

Is this the end of the line and

Can we make it in time?

Falling

My world is spinning around

I'm crashing into the ground

Falling

My world is easy to see

Its up to you and me

I'm counting on you."

"In the shadows

All grey

Darkened days

A stone in my chest

Fear weighs me down."

"I'm counting on you

Falling

Is this the end of the line and

Can we make it in time?

Falling

My world is spinning around

I'm crashing into the ground

Falling

My world is easy to see

Its up to you and me

I'm counting on you."

"Far out of reach

Listen to them preach

Bring you to your knees

Till you're too hard to please

Soon you will see

If you won't set you free

In time you'll know

How to let it go

How to let it go."

"Falling

Is this the end of the line and

Can we make it in time?

Falling

My world is spinning around

I'm crashing into the ground

I'm counting on you

To push on through

I'm counting on you." She sang looking at the drummer.

Then they took a break and fifteen

minutes the same Vampires came on the stage.

"Hello Chicago. Enjoying the show I hope." Zeke said.

The crowd cheered.

"We are playing two more songs the first song is rather personal for this person. So with out further ado ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, children of all ages The Four Horsemen proudly bring to you our great friend and megastar: Bella Ryder." Zeke said.

The crowd and Alice, Esme and Rosalie got excited and out came Bella only she looked different.

"Bella looks great clearly Vampire and mated life suits her just like I said all those years ago." Alice said to Esme.

Wait what.

"You knew she was a Vampire and you never told me. She is mine!" I growled out.

Alice shook her hand and ignored me.

"This song is called Let me rest in peace." Bella said with a smile.

The guitarist Zeke picked up the notes and directly behind them played a Video. The Video showed Bella laying in the forest and in the background was somebody walking away…was that supposed to be me. is she giving me a second chance.

"I've died so many years ago

You can't make me feel like it isn't so

While you come to be with me

I think I finally know." Bella sang out and I walked toward the stage

Alice tried to stop me.

"Your scared ashamed of what you feel

And you can't tell the ones you love

You know they couldn't deal

You whisper in a dead woman's ear

It doesn't make it real." She sang and then she looked to Zeke.

"That's great but I don't want to play

Because being with you touches me

More then I could say

And since I'm only dead to you

I'm saying stay away

And let me rest in peace." She sang looking at me.

"Let me rest in peace

Let me get some sleep

Let me take my love and bury it

In a hole of six foot deep

I can lay my body down

But I can't find my sweet release

So let me rest in peace." Bella sang dancing behind Zeke.

"You know you well enslaved

And you just love to play the part

And you might misbehave

But till you do I'm telling you

Stop visiting my grave

And let me rest in peace." She sang.

She knows about my grave visits.

"I know I should go

But I follow you

Like a woman possessed

There's a traitor

Beneath my breast

And it hurts me more

Then you've ever guessed

If my heart could beat

It would break my chest

Well I could see you're unimpressed

So leave me be and let me rest in peace." Bella sang staring into Zeke's eyes and she kissed him and my undead heart broke.

"And let me rest in peace

Let me get some sleep

Let me take my love and bury it

In a hole of six foot deep

I can lay my body down

But I can't find my sweet release

Let me rest in peace

Why wont you let me rest in peace." Bella finished the song as I ran out at Human speed.

(Zeke POV)

I watched Edward run out of the stadium like a pussy and then we played a small musical number called Special Op while we waited for the girls to change. I walked up to Eddie and AJ and we fist bumped to show the other vampire family we were a united family.

To buy a bit more time we played a Megadeth song. Half-way through the song the girls made their way back to the stage and started dancing next to their mates.

"The final song of the night is called Radioactive." I said loudly.

The song started.

"I'm waking up to ash and dust

I waxed my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

Yeah, ah

I'm breaking in, shaping up

They're checking out on the prison bus

This is it the apocalypse."

I see the Cullen family dancing to the music and I could see Bella smile at me.

"Whoa

I'm waking up

I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age

To the new age

Welcome to the new age

To new age

Whoa

Whoa

I'm radioactive

Radioactive

Whoa

Whoa

I'm radioactive

Radioactive."

"I'm feeling the lighters." I said to the crowd.

"I raise my flags done my clothes

It's a revolution I suppose

Were painted red to fit right in

I'm breaking in, shaping up

They're checking out on the prison bus

This is it the apocalypse"

"Whoa

I'm waking up

I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age

To the new age

Welcome to the new age

To new age

Whoa

Whoa

I'm radioactive

Radioactive

Whoa

Whoa

I'm radioactive

Radioactive."

"All systems go sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones straight from inside

I'm waking up

I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age

To the new age

Welcome to the new age

To new age

Whoa

Whoa

I'm radioactive

Radioactive

Whoa

Whoa

I'm radioactive

Radioactive."

(Alice POV)

Poor Edward…*laughs* fuck Edward. He is now getting what he deserved. Did the idiot really think Bella was going to waste away waiting for him. Thank god Zeke listened to my advice and went to find her because I didn't like the state she would have been in when we eventually came back. Ah the joys of being a future seer. Now I plan on meeting my sister's new mate and coven but that is a story for another time.

(A/N: That is the end but if you all would like I could extend it into a full story or I could leave as is. Tell me what your opinions are. Songs used Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, Falling by Cryoshell, Let me rest in Peace sung by James Marsters, Polyamorous by Breaking Benjamin and Rise Today by Alterbridge. Now if you all want this to be a complete story it will have to wait because I have another story I want to complete before I tackle this one. If not well I will leave this as is.)


End file.
